No Me Gusta
by hellyeahgleek
Summary: Quinntana Week 2012: Day 1: UST. Santana is not so happy about singing a duet with Miss Fabray.


UST Day 1

Quinntana Week

Rating: T

The only thing that isn't canon is the Quinntana duet.

Genre: Romace

Quinntana Week 2012-Day 1 UST.

"No fricking way, Mr Schue, _no me gusta_!" Santana yelled, standing up and glaring evilly at the poor vest-wearing teacher, who was, despite his efforts to try and stay calm and strong, was cowering away from the Latina.

"Santana, you _are _always talking about wanting to have more time in the spotlight, yet you're turning down this golden opportunity?" He says, desperately trying to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

Santana rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, sighing exasperatedly. Why didn't anyone _understand _her? Brittany was the only one who did, but where was she again? Oh yeah, in frickin' Vancouver for 6 months, that's where!

"Listen, when I said that, I had _solos _in mind, y'know what solo means? One! One, not two! That is a frickin' duet and I wouldn't mind doing a duet with Wheezy over here," Santana nodded toward Mercedes. "But I am most certainly _not _singing some Miley Cyrus song with Juno over here!"

Quinn stayed silent the whole time, staring ahead, hands in her lap. Everyone was surprised at this; usually Quinn was incredibly feisty and by now would be yanking Santana's hair and pinning her to the ground.

"Oh come on, Santana, that isn't fair. Anyway, it won't be a Miley Cyrus song it will be...What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction! Alright guys!" Mr Schue clapped his hands, laughing as everyone bar Quinn and Santana cheered.

"Oh hell no, Mr Schue. I am _not _singing some cheesy, girly song by five acne-ridden, pubescent sissies. Not gonna happen,"

Quinn still hadn't spoken up. She didn't look at anyone, either. Simply stared ahead.

"_Especially _not with _that _thing over there. She'll probably be knocked up again and unable to sing by then though,"

"I think you should quit while you're ahead, Lopez. You may say you're all badass and shit, but you're just a little girl," Quinn twisted around in her seat to face the Latina, and glared daggers at her. Enough was enough, Q was sick and tired of people (especially a certain Miss Lopez) putting her down for previous mistakes. Isn't that how you learn?

"Well, sweetie, I may be a little girl but, can a little girl get up in front of thousands of people and sing her little heart out? Well, I certainly can, and much better than you, Tubbers,"

"Oh, we'll see about that, honey," Quinn fake-smiles at Santana before storming out.

_Oh, we will_ Santana thinks to herself.

* * *

><p>Quinn had never been this nervous before. Sure, she had been nervous about singing (I've Had) The Time of My Life, but not like <em>this<em>; butterflies fluttering in her stomach, their wings beating furiously and violently at a rapid pace.

She was stood behind the curtain, which was located at the end of the left aisle. She looked across at Santana who was playing nervously with a strand of her dark hair.

She caught the Latina's eye and they both smiled slightly-a genuine smile, as well.

"And introducing, from East Ohio, McKinley High's New Directions!"

The music started up, and Quinn took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain and stepping into the spotlight, and starting a walk up the aisle.

She watched Santana launch into the song. Despite her previous objections, she was really going for it.

_You're insecure, don't know what for, you're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_!

Soon enough, it was Quinn's part.

_Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you-ou_.

It was nearing the end of the song now, and Quinn and Santana were literally inches apart. Quinn could feel Santana's hot breath on her face, and though it tickled, she didn't move away. This moment, here and now, was different to any other moment they've shared before. And yet she didn't know why.

They continued singing; their body's still intimately close. They really should've broken away by now, but something stopped them. When they came to the end, they stared into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

The applause coming from the crowd snapped them out of their personal bubble, as if they had forgotten they weren't alone. They turned to the crowd and bowed, now about a metre apart.

Awkward.


End file.
